powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom: Fairy of Hearts
Bloom is the Fairy of Hearts and the Pink Love Ranger. She heals in February. Biography Early Life Bloom was born on the planet Heart as a Follower. Like all Followers, she had Emotion Manipulation. However, she wasn't attracted to the Mindless. She was attracted to kind people. She spent most of her life in tears listening to the constant war of her Mindless father and Follower mother. One day, she tried to fly away from another battle the Mindless started. A Mindless shot a beam of emotional energy at her that blasted her out of the atmosphere. She saw a ship in the distance. A tentacle came out and drained Bloom of her power. She managed to get away. She saw that the another Solstice Stopper ship was destroying Frost. She was attracted to one man who was trying to destroy the robots the Solstice Stoppers had. She flew him away. He tried to resist, but she made him compliant by using her Emotion Manipulation. However, Bloom didn't know how far she could take the man. She went to Earth, where they saw a yellow fairy and an unconscious man. The Frost native commanded her and the other fairy to slow down the meteors while he destroyed him. Bloom observed that he took on the role of a leader well. His plan worked but backfired shortly. As one of the meteors came close to crashing, all the meteors stopped. She saw four balls of light each with a different color. A pink one went to her. The red one went to the native of Frost. The blue one went to the unconscious alien. The yellow one went to the other fairy. They saw a giant figure. He told the Frost native that he'd control the beginning and end of the year. He told her that she'd control February. The other fairy would heal in June, July, and August. The resident of Animalia will have April. The figure disappeared, and the balls of light turned into objects. The native of Frost had a wand. Bloom got a key and a strange bracelet. The unconscious man had a device strapped to his wrist. The yellow fairy got a golden rock. The figure disappeared, and the aliens were left to wonder what had happened. Suddenly, the unconscious man woke up. The yellow fairy explained what happened. They heard a rustle. The group prepared for the worst. Someone who looked like a resident from the Planet of Trees appeared. Bloom was worried for the alien. She wondered how he got here and if he was okay. She tried to find out what he was feeling with her Empathy. However, she sensed he had no emotion. Was he a Solstice Stopper? Suddenly, the yellow fairy yelled, "Cyclobots!" The group spread out. The native of Frost commanded them to attack the soldiers. Bloom defended Taranee using her Heart Constructs. The yellow fairy blasted fire at the Cyclobots, but they kept attacking. One of them came out from behind and shot beams at the fairies. They were lying on the ground. Bloom then saw Taranee morph. Bloom put her key into the device and morphed into the Pink Love Ranger. Power surged through Bloom's body. She didn't feel worry or fear. Instead, she felt passion. She used her Emotion attacks on a group of Cyclobots and destroyed them. She was stronger than the Mindless. Once they defeated all the Cyclobots, the figure appeared. It explained that the devices given were morphers. In time, the aliens will stand by his side and destroy the Solstice Stoppers. The aliens were left confused. Months Fury Personality Bloom is a very powerful, happy, and friendly fairy. However, she is extremely vulnerable due to her parent's constant arguing and fighting. She feels responsible when her friends are in pain. Genetic PowersCategory:Power Rangers Months Fury Emotion Manipulation - The ability to manipulate emotions * Emotion Attacks ** Emotion Ball Projection - The ability to project balls of emotional energy ** Emotion Vortex Creation - The power to create a vortex of emotional energy * Emotion Aura - Like all Followers, Bloom's aura lets her gain power from other's emotions. * Emotion Inducement - Bloom can bring out certain emotions in people. * Love Manipulation - Since she's a Follower, Bloom can manipulate love, Bloom can manipulate love. ** Love Constructs - Bloom can create weapons out of love. She usually uses this ability to create a love shield. ** Love Empowerment - Even though Bloom gains powers from other emotions, she gains more powers from love. * Empathy - The ability to sense and interpret the emotions of others. Flight - Since she has wings, Bloom can fly. Ranger Powers * Zords ** Love Chaser ** Love Rescue * Arsenal ** Cupid Bow ** Love Blaster ** Key to the Heart ** Heart Blade Relationships Snow Prince Bloom is in love with Snow Prince. She found comfort in him when her world was falling apart.Category:Pink Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Fairy Category:Characters Category:Haridva Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Second in command Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Alien Ranger Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers Months Fury